


Supernatural Skype Calls

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Internet AU, M/M, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, but they're relevant in my heart, no squip (at least not yet), of course, rich and christine are only metioned, they met online, this is a really weird au that doesn't really have an explanation, this is just really dumb and i wrote it in 2017 and just unearthed it in my google drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "'Boy do I have three words for you... Supernatural mall cops.' Michael emphasized each word by leaning forward, a habit Jeremy not-so-secretly adored.Jeremy stared at the screen for a moment, raising an eyebrow. 'You mean, like, um—supernatural security?''No no no. That's not it at all.'"Jeremy is bored, and Micheal comes up with weird ideas at the perfect times.





	Supernatural Skype Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in July of 2017 in literally 20 minutes and never looked back until I found it again recently, and decided to revise it a little and then send it out into the world. (i.e. Get rid of it.)
> 
> I don't know what this AU is and I probably won't write more for this (fandom jumping is my thing and this was written Ages Ago) so sorry about that. Don't get too attached.

Jeremy had been laying in his bed for hours. It was a Friday night—which meant his system was filled with a combination of expired Mountain Dew from his low-paying job at 7/11 and the pot brownies Rich had gifted him “for his troubles.” He had texted Christine a million times, even if he knew she was busy with homework. 

 

At this point, all his friends’ responsibilities were starting to get on his nerves. 

 

Almost on queue, his computer—opened on a music video he didn’t care much about—started to ring. He would be lying if he said he didn’t answer the Skype call before he even read the caller. 

 

There was only one real person he talked to on Skype and their relationship had moved past pretending to have dignity. If he was available when Michael called him, Jeremy would pick up before the first ring if possible.

 

(It might have helped that Michael had already warned him that morning that he'd be receiving a call as soon as he was able to free himself from his moms' dinner party.)

 

When his friend’s familiar face appeared—despite the poor quality—Jeremy smiled. He was glad that Michael also pretended that it wasn’t a little too wide.

  
  
"Boy do I have three words for you..." The duo had moved past normal greetings at this point, marching headfirst into a conversation. (They didn’t want to waste their time adding unnecessary small talk.) 

 

"Supernatural mall cops," Michael emphasized each word by leaning forward, a habit Jeremy not-so-secretly adored.

  
Jeremy stared at the screen for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "You mean, like, um—supernatural security?"

  
"No, no, no. That’s not it at all." Michael furrowed his eyebrows, despite his still-smiling eyes. "Although I appreciate alliteration more than most people—it's different. Mall cops can actually, like, arrest you and stuff." 

  
Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Completely different then."

  
"Uh, yeah.” Michael paused to drink some weird, vintage soda that Jeremy had never heard of, hiding the grin growing on his face. "It’s completely different." 

  
"So, it'd be, like… a big—a  _ big  _ mall?" Jeremy felt his phone go off but ignored it in favor of an explanation.

  
"Duh." Michael finally dropped his fake seriousness, smiling fully. "That's the best part."

  
"It's way too early for this." Jeremy checked his phone for the time, seeing the message he'd received.

  
From Christiiiine:   
Remember to sleep tonight 💞

  
He rolled his eyes at the (much needed) warning. The past two weeks, he'd been coming into musical rehearsal completely drained. It wasn't entirely his fault, he'd been having a lot of stressful days (granted his lack of sleep wasn't helping). 

  
"It's only… Uh... 10 o'clock." Michael paused before adding. "Here." 

  
Jeremy ignored the hidden pun to actually check the time: 2 A.M. It was fine, he still had caffeine running through his bones, he’d be up anyway. Ignoring Christine’s voice in his head telling him he’d regret it in the morning, he brought them back to the original topic. 

 

"So... supernatural mall cops?"

  
Michael immediately lit up again. "I can't decide if it's, like, a supernatural mall, or if they’re just—um—supernatural beings that also happen to be mall cops."

  
"Well, it depends." Jeremy leans on his elbows, falling into his routine with Michael easily. "If it's a supernatural mall, do they know?"

  
"Of course not!" Michael spoke a little too loud but quickly quieted himself. "They're probably, like, hunters, too. They're just really dumb."

  
"Being oblivious doesn't make you dumb." Jeremy feigned offense. "We discussed this." 

  
"I never said they were oblivious, Jere-bear." Micheal snickered at the glare he received.

  
"I resent that." Jeremy held his glare. 

  
Michael's smile widened. "You're not that oblivious, don't worry." 

 

Jeremy could tell he was lying—almost holding something back—but he accepted his words anyway.

  
"So..." Jeremy held his fake offense by pretending not to care about the topic, Michael saw right through him. “If they're vampires, or whatever, does anyone else know?" 

  
"Nope. The other mall cops probably don't even know." Michael grinned as Jeremy's facade faded. "A vampire would be a good night guard, probably." 

  
Jeremy started giggling to himself, adding. "Unlike a werewolf." 

  
The pair delved deeper into the concept, deciding a zombie would be too big of a giveaway, but a merperson could easily use a wheelchair without question. About an hour into the conversation, Michael noticed the bags under Jeremy's eyes and forced out a yawn.

  
"It's getting pretty late.” He stretched his arms out to add to the yawning. 

  
"It's only... Um... 3 A.M." Jeremy made sure to add a beat before adding. "Here."

  
This time he wasn't so lucky for Michael to not notice the pun. "Heere." His best friend giggled to himself before adding another exaggerated yawn to his fake tiredness. "We should probably..."

  
"...get to bed?" Jeremy offered, already starting to do so. 

  
Michael nodded. "Oh, and player two?" Jeremy looked up at the nickname. "This conversation isn’t over.." 

  
"Supernatural mall cops?" Jeremy sent Michael a tired grin.  "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Attack me on Tumblr.
> 
> w3dn3sd4y.tumblr.com (not my main)


End file.
